Bright smiles, made wonderful mistakes
by DarkenedMoonlight
Summary: Ciel meets Oz at a party held at his manor, within the slightest interactions Oz leaves Ciel wanting more. umm... yea the summary sucks but o well i promise the story is better. some Yaoi, in later chappies. my first fanfic so sorry if its bad. XD CielXOz
1. Chapter 1

**Bright smiles, made wonderful mistakes.**

Chapter one.

**Phantomhive Manor (Ciel's PV)**

"Sebastian, do you think I should send the invitation to the … Beza… wait what was it again" "The Bezarius Family, young master." "Yes, yes that. What is your opinion, personally I think this whole Party to introduce the Phantomhive newest board games is just a bother" I said , but really if it wasn't for my aunts constant pestering I wouldn't be doing this. Sincerely I don't like socializing but I detest my aunt's constant blabbering even more. "Well, Young Master I think you should send the invitation. If that or any family decides not to show up isn't much of a difference." Sebastian said with one of those smiles he always has on his face. "Alright, that's just what I would expect _my_ butler to say" "I'm glad I didn't disappoint you, Young Master" Sebastian said before heading out.

**Bezarius Manor (Regular PV) **

"It seems like the Phantomhive Manor is having a party, introducing the newest international board games." Said Break, as he sat upon the small table inside Oz's room. "Ahhh, It's so boring, going to party sounds absolutely splendid" said Oz in a cheerful tone, the kind he always carried "Well, Oz you won't be going alone" Gilbert said, Oz found it meaningless to debate in the matter so he let him. "Well I'm not going" Alice said reassuringly. "Why not Alice, you'll have a lot of fun" Oz pouted "I will be teaching Alice how to properly associate with people of high standards, but it seems that she isn't quite ready yet. So we will be taking this opportunity to practice without the hindrance of you males." Sharon said with her queen tone of voice. "So to my conclusion, it seems I must go as well." Break said in a teasing manner. "That's right, so go get ready, Break". Sharon lightly glared up at Break .

**Bezarius Manor (Oz's PV)**

Yes, finally something to distract me from that awkward moments I've had with Eliot. I just hope that I get to make new friends. "Sigh" well I better get well dressed. I hope Eliot wasn't invited I really want to stay away from him for a while. Oh, I wonder if there are any cute people my age in the party. That sounds pleasant.

**Phantomhive Manor (Regular PV)**

"sigh" '_this is absolutely absurd, I need some peace and quiet._' Ciel thought. With that bored look in his face that has always reached all the way to his heart. "Sebastian, I shall be going to my study." Said Ciel absolutely disturbed by all the noise that the party created. "Young Master, you mustn't for this is your party." " I don't care, I am truly tiered of this." 'ugh, this is absolutely frustrating' " Young Master, at least just go out in the porch over there" Sebastian pointed past all the dancing people, in a porch spot with no one there. "Good idea, Sebastian." Ciel walked to the porch and stood out there near the railing of it. The only lighting there was the moonlight. "Truly a wonderful sight" sighed Ciel.

* * *

What did Oz mean by saying awkward moments with Eliot ? hmmm well who knows ... i do no just kidding i dont even know ... yet. Well this was the first chappy, hope you people liked it.

If you wanna review then go on ahead i'd realy enjoy. Oh and sorry if things are mispelled and stuff yea, this is my first fanfic so im still trying. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Bright smiles, made wonderful mistakes.**

Chapter two

**Phantomhive Manor (Oz's PV)**

Hmm this wasn't actually all that distracting. All the people here are much older than I am. No fun in that, "sigh" seems like Gilbert is quite occupied with all those women around him. Break seems just as entertained speaking that butler it seems to be. Wow I'm extremely bored. I feel like looking at the moon right now, hahahaa sounds like I've hit rock bottom. Well it seems like that's all I have that can mildly detract me. Hmm this porch seems ….. oh never mind there is someone here. "Hello" " hmm, oh Hello" said the cutest boy I have ever seen if he wasn't wearing what he was I would have sworn that he was a girl, a very cute one at that. "I'm Oz Bezarius, nice to meet you. May I ask for your name?" I said , looking at the way this kids hair look slightly blue in the moonlight… and his big blue eye. Hmmm I wonder what happened to his other eye.

**(Ciel's PV)**

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive Manor." I said, "Wonderful" said the odd emerald eyed boy. "humph" why isn't he surprised that I'm the head at such a young age. "Is something wrong?" said that awkward emerald eyed boy. "No, just wondering why you seem so calm after I told you that I am the head of this manor at such a young age." Why did I just say that? "Oh, hahahaa" he … is … laughing at me. "humph" "People tell me that a lot, I'm just the type of person that accepts anything that is thrown my way." What a strange kid, but I have to admit in the light of the moon his blond hair seems like a beautiful ….. wait what am I thinking. This is just simply absurd. "So, just wondering but shouldn't you be with your guests, I mean it is your party." " No, I dislike parties." " Umm… then why did you make a party in the first place." Sigh do I really have to explain. "My aunt kept pestering me, something I detest a little more than parties is my aunts annoying blabbering" Wait did I really answer his question. How strange. Hmmm. "oh, hahahaa" what is he laughing about ugh. "What exactly are you laughing at?" I could feel my slight anger in my words but this boy is absurd. "Oh I'm sorry if I offended you but you're just too cute." Wha- what did he just call me.

**(Oz's PV)**

Oh my I can see he is blushing. That just makes him even cuter. I just want to kiss him, he's like a little kitty with a temper hahahaa."W-well that was unexpected." Aw he stuttered. "But … considering I'm _not _the only cute kid here" woo did he just call me cute. "hmmm, I take that bake you are not cute, your intriguing." Wow I like this kid he seems cool and mysterious … wait not like Eliot definitely not like him. Better, cuter, and even more mysterious. "Well you seem rather playful, hahahaa I like that." I said. "Says the boy that seems even more playful than myself." Ooo I just want to kiss him right now. "Do you want to find out just how playful I can be, Ciel" I said. "hahahaa if you can hahahaa" at this moment I didn't think I just acted. I slowly pinned Ciel down and kissed him only a small chaste kiss that left me wanting more. I would have continued and gave him a good kiss but Gilbert was calling my name. "Ciel, I leave the rest for later. I must be going now. Hope to see you again Ciel." "Goodbye Oz" his face is flushed it makes him so much cuter. I looked back one last time at the wide eyed beauty behind me before I left the porch. "Yes, Gil. What is it?" I told Gilbert that looked a little worried. "There you are Oz you had me worried. Where were you, well anyways we are leaving so come on." After Gilbert told me that I felt a little sad that I would be leaving and who knows until when I would be able to see Ciel again. "Let's go." Said Break.

**(Ciel's PV) **

Wh-Wha-what was that just now. D-did he really kiss me. His lips were so soft and that kiss left me wanting so much more. Wait what am I thinking "ughh" stupid kid made me want him now. But even if he didn't kiss me I probably would have fallen for him anyways, his stupid emerald colored eyes that shine so much. Ughh. I can't get attached to him I'm in this world for only one purpose and that is to have my revenge not fall for some kid that is amazingly intriguing and tasty. There I go again with the same this ugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bright smiles, made wonderful mistakes**

Chapter three

**Bezarius Carriage (Gilbert's PV)**

Oz seems a little distracted, Oz just sighed. "Oz, what's wrong." "Oi, Oz" he isn't answering. "Oi, Oz" I tried again "what? Oh I'm sorry I spaced out on you Gil." Finally he answered me. "Did something happen at the party? " I really want to know what has him like this. "hmm … Yes, It's just someone I met." "Oh ok." I said. "Aww, Oz found a new girlfriend. Hahahaa" break said teasingly. "I do not!" Oz is looking so super cute when he blushes, but something even more intriguing is that his eyes are smiling, shining with a light I haven't seen in a long time. Especially not since the Eliot problem. " …il" "Oi, Gil!" "What?" wow it seems I spaced out. "Why were you staring at me?" oh crap my face seems like its burning up. I didn't know I was staring at him. "Umm… s-sorry O-Oz I didn't kn-know I was staring." Why did I start stuttering? He is chuckling at me. "You're funny Gil. It's ok, I was just wondering." "We are home, darlings" said Break in his creepy, nice voice.

**Bezarius Manor (Regular PV)**

"Hey, Alice I'm back." Oz said with a cheerful glace. "Oz! Help me!" Alice said while she started running towards Oz in a pink frilly dress that suited her very well actually, but she looked very uncomfortable. "HAHAHAHAHAAA" said Gilbert, he started laughing so hard he actually couldn't hold himself up and fell to the floor. "Hahahaa… Stupid … hahahaa … rabbi …. Hahahaa … t." Gilbert was very much enjoying the look of it. "Shut up seaweed head, next time you wake up you are the one that's gonna be in a dress." Said Alice with a menacing aura. "haa… like you could get in my room." Said Gilbert, while calming down. "I'm tired I think I'll be going to bed now." Said Oz, while walking towards his room.

_**Morning**_** Phantomhive Manor (Ciel's PV) **

"Young Master, here are some of the newest orders." Said Sebastian. "mhmm … ok put it here I'll check it." Ughh… Sebastian left after he gave me the newest orders. I'm frustrated, my mind keeps trailing to that Oz kid. I really need to Focus. Stupid kid, why did he have to kiss me. I will definitely get him back for that. Ok focus. Lets see here, Oh I have a card from the Queen.

_Dear Earl of Phantomhive,_

_I have designated the following assignment to you, you shall go to the Pandora Headquarters. I need you to figure out the purpose for Pandora. I have my own suspicions, of them. They might have dangerous weapons, from what I have heard they have a person that is a reincarnated hero. I would definitely love to meet this said hero, if of course it shall be true. I am putting all my faith in you, so do not disappoint me. _

_-The Queen _

"Hmm… It seems I need to go, maybe I will stop thinking of him."

* * *

ok well this is chapter three and umm... if you guys want me to keep going umm i kinda wanna know if you people like this story. so please review ... if you want... maybe ... kinda


	4. Chapter 4

**Bright smiles, made wonderful mistakes**

Chapter four

**Pandora headquarters (regular PV)**

"Why, are we here, Break?" said Oz with a curious pout. "Oz we are here to see if we have any more information concerning your seal issue" Said Break reassuringly as he poked Oz on said seal. "Oh ok" said Oz.

"Master Oz, Break sadly Pandora hasn't found any new information, but umm… Break it seems like Master Barma is present and he would like to speak with you" Said Laim as he walked in from the hall.

"Oh goodie~, Now Oz be a good boy and stay here" said Break right before he left the room following Laim.

"Ahhh this is absolutely boring. Hehehee He will never know if I leave and come back before he comes back" Said Oz with a mischievous smirk. He left shortly after saying that.

**(Ciel's PV) **

This place is absolutely boring, ugh everyone seems dead. Hahahaa said the one that is alive but isn't living. "So where would a hero be?" hmmm… ughh stupid Sebastian couldn't wait to go eat his 'diner' later, just because his damn arm was cut off. Now I am completely lost. "Hmph"

"Ciel?" Hmm… My ears must be playing tricks on me, it sounds like Oz just called me. Ugh there I go again with the Oz thing. "Ciel?" "Mm" I turned around and the first thing I saw was him Oz Beza… something. "Oz what are you doing here?" I asked him. "What am I doing here? I should be asking you what your doing here? Wait don't tell me you work for Pandora, do you have a Chain?" he told me but I don't work here and what is a chain. Why would I carry a chain with me, that's simply absurd. "Oz I don't work here, and do all the Pandora employees carry chains. That is just awkward." "Oh ok, and no it's not the kind of chain your thinking of and I'm not sure if all of them have chains. Hmmm… well anyways what are you doing here?" said Oz. "I'm here in the decree of the Queen of England, to search a so called Hero reincarnation and bring him to the queen." I said with no real emotion in my tone. "hahahaa oh I see" he. Is. Laughing. At … ME. "what are you laughing at?" "Oh nothing in particular." He said with one of his little smiles.

"Luckily I know where that Hero reincarnation is so I'll take you to him." Finally I'm getting somewhere here. As soon as I have talked with the Hero I am going home before Oz makes me think of him more than I already do. "Ok, Thank you" I said as he grabbed my hand I blushed vigorously which luckily it seems Oz didn't notice.

"Here we are, come on in" said Oz as he opened a door leading towards a room. As I stepped inside I saw no one, then I turn to see Oz closing the door with lock. I just stared wide eyed at him. What is he gonna do? "Oz why did you close the door." I said trying my best not to stutter. He didn't answer me he just grinned, a very seductive grin. "Well my dear Ciel you said you wanted to speak with the Hero, I'm just granting you wish" He said but I'm a little confused because there isn't anyone else here, I think. "Alright then let him be presented."

"Ciel close your eyes and I'll show you where he is." He said, but I am not so sure if I should but I would like to meet and speak with him for the duty of the queen. "Hmph, alright take me there" I closed my eye slowly and let him guide me. He sat me down on a bed or couch I'm not sure which one.

* * *

OOOOooo were did Oz put Ciel and why did he close the door with lock well you'll find out in the next chapter. So for now let your mind tell you.

If you could be nice enough to ummmm review if you want like that i can thank you nicely for actually reading this crap figment of my bored bored life hahahahaa XD

Please review and thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

ok so this chapter is a surprise hahahaa yea it one of THOSE surprises... well just for the record i don't think they wore boxers back then but i i'm a lazy person XD so i don't feel like looking up what they really wore. Oh and sorry for updating later than planed well for me, but still. Thanks for reviewing. oh and this chapter is way way longer than the other ones, so enjoy the lenghtyness of it XD ok enjoy... oh wait wait wait i dont own anything except this attempt of a good fanfic, attempt. XD

* * *

**Bright smiles, made wonderful mistakes**

Chapter five

**(Ciel's PV)**

Then suddenly I felt his soft lips, and my eye widened in shock but I soon recovered. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance in which I didn't give to him. Then suddenly he bit my bottom lip which made me gasp, he took the chance to slide his tongue through. He moaned in such a way which made myself moan, I could feel my length growing slightly. We led our tongues in a sinful battle for dominance in which I soon lost. We broke the contact for much needed air. I looked at his beautiful panting face. He smiled at me and I felt like I could melt into that smile. My face was burning and red. "Well it seems like my little Ciel became excited" he said as he looked the bundle in my shorts. I blushed 10 shades darker if possible. He pinned me down on the bed and rested his head in the crack of my neck. "O-Oz" I said trying to free myself from his sinful breathing that crawls up my neck. "Mmm" was his only response. "Oz I have to get back, and find who I'm looking for" I said with a hint of sadness in my tone for I didn't want to leave but I needed to continue. "If I tell you who the Hero is will you stay with me?" he said "Oz but I need to speak with him but I'll stay with you" I said actually because I didn't want to leave myself. He slowly traced sinfully seductive kisses up my neck towards my ear and with the hottest voice I have ever heard he whispered. "The Hero is…" he stopped to bite my earlobe before continuing "me." I stared wide eyed at him but still panting a little from the sinful contact we had just made. "O-Oz" I said still a little shocked at the answer. "Now you don't have to leave" he said still whispering in my ear with a hot tone.

I couldn't help but moan as he moved his hand up my vest unbuttoning the buttons. "O-Oz" after my vest was out of the way and on the floor he took my shirt and unbuttoned it as well. I moaned a little louder when the cool air hit my heated skin.

"I just love all the little sounds you make, Ciel" he said ghosting over my lips before he kissed me passionately, and I responded with just as much passion. Suddenly his hot sinful tongue licked my neck with such sensuality that made me moan, he moaned at the sound I made. He nipped my neck and slowly headed to my collarbone while tracing unrecognizable patterns with his hot tongue. Then he continued his journey down my chest to stop at my left nipple nipping at it slightly, in which I moaned and arched towards his touch. He grinned against my skin before doing the same treatment to my other nipple.

He led his tongue lower and lower until stopping and teasing my shorts, before unbuttoning them. I gasped as he nipped at my length from over my boxers. "Hmm you've gotten so wet Ciel, it practically weeping through" he said as he grinned up at me, o how I love his grins.

"I w-wonder whose.." I stopped to try to stop my panting before continuing. "Fault… that is AHH" I moaned as he pulled my boxers down.

"O-Oz" I couldn't help but say. He started making patterns with his tongue on my hips, making me more excited against the teasing feeling of wanting more. I unintentionally bucked my hips as he licked my shaft, he slowly went up and down my length but not touching the head.

When he finally took my length in his hot mouth, I forced myself not to buck all the way in his mouth. His tongue playfully glided around, passing in the slit a couple times. The parts that didn't fit in his mouth he sinfully played around with his hands. "O-Oz … More" I could barely ask for more as my panting and blinding bliss took over my body and I bucked in his mouth. He held my hips still as he bobbed his head up and down. The only sound in the empty room was of my embarrassing moaning. I looked at him and seeing my erection being swallowed up would have made me hard all over again. "O-Oz you …. Ah ha look sssoo … Ahhh Se-sexy Ahhh" I tried to say but my mind is clouded with lust. "Mmm" "AHH" I said because when he hummed the vibration made me see stars. I couldn't help but grab his beautiful golden hair for I was all most over the edge. "O-Ozz I'm gonnaahhh c-cum ha Ahhh" I tried staying "OOOOZZZZ " I said as I released my hot fluids into his mouth. He willingly licked me clean.

I pulled him close as we kissed passionately; he slid his tongue through and teased my tongue to go into his mouth. I slid it in and tasted his flavor that made my senses fly and part of the 'activity' he had been doing earlier.

After we broke free for air I said "Oz let me taste you … I want you bad." I pinned him down and started striping his vest before he stopped me. "Ciel, you need to rest maybe next time we'll go all the way." He said before he gave me a loving chaste kiss, which made me melt. "But Oz … you" he cut me off by another kiss. "I'm fine just come and lay down with me. You can tell me why the Queen was looking for me." I did need to tell him but I don't want him to stay like this. But I couldn't resist once he placed me over his chest. I smelled his intoxicating sent, that wrapped itself around me. "Oz what if someone comes in?" I asked just realizing where we were. "*chuckle* we're in my room so no one is gonna look for us." He said with the sweetest smile I had ever seen. "Well I can't stay Oz my butler is probably worried and coming to look for me any time soon." I said just realizing that I must hurry. "Oh alright then if you must go then you must, but promise me that we will see each other sometime."  
He said, and as if sealing the promise I stretched out and kissed him with such a sweet kiss that even I didn't know I could give. "Ok I promise Oz."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter i enjoyed writing it hehehehee XD i have a perv mind XD but o well some people like it that way so anyways... what is Oz going to do about his 'problem' well you'll find out ... soon hehehee oh and i wanna tell you guys in advance the next chapter might come out in a week if not possably sooner... i dont like to wait so i doubt you do to. Please review so i know what i can do to make it better. thnx for reading XD


	6. Chapter 6

Ok heres chapter 6, hope you like it. and sorry for the anti eliotXoz thing, personally i love that paring but for this story its gonna be anti. so sorry for the fans. well i dont own anything if i did i would screw a lot of characters, in both forms of the word. hahahaa XD yea anyways enjoy...

**

* * *

Bright smiles, made wonderful mistakes**

Chapter six

**(Oz's PV)**

Seeing him leave I smiled as his cute form left. I quickly ran into the shower I had in my room inside Pandora headquarters and took a cold, cold but I mean cold like hell shower, After that I dressed again..

I can't wait to see him again, I hope next time he seems more ready to be able to go all the way with me. Oh yea I wonder what it is the Queen wants with me. Hmm it's sad that if I don't find a way to stop my seal I won't be able to see him more than I'd want to.

I walked out of the room, in search of Break. But instead I bumped into someone I really didn't want to bump into… Eliot. He just smiled at me and pinned me to the nearest wall.

"E-Eliot, let go of me, NOW" I said trying my best not to stutter due to our closeness. "Or what … Oz" he said Grinning. "I'll scre-"I was cut off by his lips taking mine into a forceful kiss.

He bit my bottom lip aggressively to gain entrance in which I denied to the point of my bottom lip bleeding. As he saw I wouldn't budge he slid his hand through my shorts and boxers and stroked me.

Due to the sudden touch I couldn't help but gasp in which he took as a chance. He tasted every part of me. I hadn't felt he pushed us into a room until I hit the floor.

He kept kissing and touching me and I couldn't help but feel disgusted by the unwanted touches and caresses. "Eliot are you going to do that to me again." I said scared for I don't want it to happen. My body reacted that time but my heart and soul where screaming in distaste.

"HAHAA I couldn't help myself, you were just too cute." He said with a fox like grin plastered on his face.

_~Flash Back~_

"_Oz could you find the report of the chain that Break has sent over, I think I left it in the office. Make sure you get the right one. Ok , thank you" said Gilbert while welcoming a guest into his home. "ok, Gil" I said as I started to walk towards the office._

"_hmm where is it, this place is such a mess." I said while searching the piles and piles of papers stacked on the desk in the middle of the room next to the window. I didn't bother to turn a light on and just used the light emitting from the grand window. _

"_What a nice looking moon" I said just out of the blue, not even knowing that I had said it aloud. "It sure is" I heard a voice calling from somewhere off to the corners of the room. "Huh, who's there?" I asked a little spooked because I hadn't noticed that someone was in the room._

"_Hey Oz, Its Eliot" he said I blushed slightly because I had a secret little crush on him, and I was thankful that I hadn't turned the lights on. _

"_Oh, Hey Eliot what are you doing here alone?" I asked with a little curiosity. "Nothing just reading, but I see something more interesting I could do" he said and I don't know what he means but ok than. "ok" I said a little confused._

"_I'm just searching for something that Gil asked me to look for" I said feeling the need to explain myself. "do you need any help?" he asked. "Sure that would be grate" I said happy and hoping that it would make the searching process faster. _

_I climbed on the chair and searched on the desk top. "Mmm, Oz" Eliot said placing his arms around my waist, and nipping my neck. _

"_E-Eliot pl-please stop" I said a little shaken up by what he is saying. Suddenly he dropped all of the papers off of the desk and placed me atop it. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked not really wanting an answer. "I'm going to … Have … you" he whispered hotly against my ear while pressing is arousal against my body._

_Although I do have a crush on him I don't want to do it with him at this moment. "Eliot I don't want to" I said trying my best to make him understand. "What I didn't hear you" he said while taking my clothes off._

_The scent that I thought I would love just disgusted me, burned my nose. I cried as he pushed his arousal into me without even thinking of preparing me. "STOP E-ELIOT "I said trying my best to stop him._

_Pushing him away and screaming as loud as my lunges lead me. He kept riping me up. He thrusted and Thrusted, it hurt so much. He didn't stop until he spilled his seeds in me. He got off of me and pulled out, got dressed and left as if I wasn't raped just now. Tried to sit up, but the pain overtook me I looked down and saw a white and red trail coming from inside me. _

_I cried and I did the only thing I could do … Hate him. _

_~end of flash~_

_

* * *

oh no what is Eliot doing there? He sucks (only in my story because he really doesnt heheheeXD) but anyways what do you think he will do to Oz? well review and i'll try to update as soon as i can which isn't to long because i do nothing hahahaa yea. So i hope you liked it and if you didnt please write a review about what sucked , and i shall make it better. Sorry for any mistakes and sorry for having my chapters short if you didnt like them i'm trying to make them longer so i hope i can get longer than i am now so yea anyways you don't care about that. WELL TILL NEXT TIME XD_


	7. Chapter 7

I'm SOOOOO sorry this chapter took so long ... well i should at least tell you why well first of all its because i was being lazy and depressing and second of all i had plot bunnies invade my brain YAY! No... and lastly its because i had writers block soo again sorry. well anyways heres chapter seven so read on ...

WAIT ! Disclaimer: i do not own Pandora hearts Or Kuroshitsuji (If i did Oz would be with Ciel and now be joined by a new kuroshitsuji character that i personally think is awsome hehehee Alois. and they would have threesomes everywhere hehehee o wait did i just say that outload hahahaa well yes those are my personal twisted fantacies) but anyways i dont own and i will never ... sadly

read on or be punished jk hehehee XD

* * *

**Bright smiles made wonderful mistakes **

Chapter 7

Melting fragrance that stings my nose, cold touches that leave me itching … he kissed me and tortured me with all his sent and even he presence, with that distasteful embrace. Suddenly I heard the door open and someone say "Get off Bastard" and suddenly I felt relieved from that disgusting touch.

It was Gilbert, which I thought he wouldn't have been here due to the fact that he came here without us. "Eliot, out now" said Gilbert in a ferocious yet monotone voice and a snarl in place.

Gilbert helped me up after Eliot had left. "Are you alright Oz?" he asked in a worried tone. "y-yea" I said while trying to regain my voice. I straightened my clothes and went with Gilbert towards Break. "Ah, there you are Oz~" said break with a lollipop in his mouth.

We headed for the Bezarius manor. All the way towards there in the carriage I couldn't help but think that feeling, in which I felt with Ciel had not been there with … Eliot. But why? Is it because of the force he had or … what? Although with Ciel his sounds, his intoxicating smell, The way he looked at me while I caressed him. It was all so … different … better, amazing even.

_**(Ciel's PV)**_

I sat in the carriage on the ride back to my manor, but I sat weld up in my emotions and the memories of what had just happened … I can still even feel the faint traces of his touches, kisses… of him.

How? I someone that had closed his heart … his feelings. Seeing them as not much more than interruptions… weakness… stupidity. Could feel this longing this intoxication of want, this feeling of going and searching for Oz once more and at least just being able to see him.

How? Why? Why now …

We arrived much too soon for my liking, as we entered I felt like locking myself up in my room once more and sleeping dreaming a dream that no matter where I am, I'm with him … with Oz.

How absurd, my thinking isn't it, "Young Master, would you like me to start water for your bath?" said Sebastian. "Hmm, umm.. yes" I said have paying attention to him and half paying attention to my own mind.

"Young Master you seem rather distracted, since you returned from Pandora. Did you find the Hero's reincarnation?" said Sebastian while unbuttoning my vest. "I am not distracted, and yes I did deliver the Queens invitation to the Hero's reincarnation" I said while unbuttoning my own shirt.

I hopped into the bath and relaxed … such amazingly tiresome activates leave one restless. Especially with such a fine job Oz did. Better than I have ever experienced … I mean I have touched myself due to strange dreams and experiments … but WOW he blew my mind … and we didn't … umm … yea.

After my bath I was dried and dressed by Sebastian, then I went towards my bed. "Sebastian there is no need for you to stay until I fall asleep" I said while removing my eye patch and placing it on my bed stand.

"hmm, is that so. Well then goodnight, Young Master" he said, then turned to leave. I lay in bed and hopping that I might sleep well tonight.

And soon sleep over took me . . .

_**(Regular PV)**_

Relentless sleep embraced Ciel, while restless sleep overcame Oz …

Sweat peaked at his forehead. Only Pant were heard in the quietness of the room, tossing and turning trying to awaken from this restless dream … no not a dream but a memory. One he has had many too much.

That sadness indulge him, he wonder … the questions of why? What had he done…

Awoken by his own tantrum in sleep, he wander out of his room towards the halls in search for anyone or anything to calm his nerves.

But found none…

'_if only I had reached out .. then I would have saved her. Is that what is to become of me?" _Oz thought.

'_what will I do… how will it tell Ciel that … I can't sure just go up to him and say well hey Ciel I'm going to die soon but I still want to be with you. Hmm like that is such a reasonable way of telling someone that your time is limited' _thought Oz as he walked back towards his bed.

'_How is it I should tell him … that no matter what I only have but a year at most to live. _

_What will he think of me . . . _

_Why is it so hard ? Why do I like him so much?'_

Oz thought as the depth of sleep over took him… hopefully a well earned rest shall come.

Hopefully a thought as to how he would even think of telling Ciel that he … will die… Hopefully.

* * *

Authors Blah Blah place: well i was feeling in a very depressing mood while i wrote this which was today hehehee ... but day is today jk but yes and it sucks in my eyes it does well at least it helped me move a little from the writers block but yea.

well review please and tell me what the hell it is i did wrong XD

because i'm sure i did something wrong hahahaa but watever well yea i'm going to update as soon as i can but i hope i have time seeing as i started school today so yea... but i will try my best and i might put up some of the mutant baby stories that the plot bunnies threw at me hehehee ... so if you want you can check them out when i put them up :) well that was a long Authors Blah Blah Place thingy so yea ... review please and thanks for reading X3


End file.
